


scars [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Tag, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "scars" by seimaisin. "A sorely needed conversation between siblings. Post Episode 72."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466034) by [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin). 



Length: 12:57  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/scars.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/scars-2).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Give Cassandra de Rolo a hug 2k16. Thanks to seimaisin for giving me permission to podfic this story!


End file.
